Kite!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: A five year old May, breaks her kite. What will she do? Small drabble. Dedicated to 'Maycontestdrew'. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAUNA! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey guys, long time no see! I have been busy with school and stuff plus, I'm trying to fight off my laziness! Anyway, t****his One-Shot is dedicated to 'Maycontestsdrew', H-**

**May: Happy Birthday Launa! Hope you have a happy birthday!**

**Me: Hey, I wanted to say Happy Birthday first, May!**

**Drew: Who cares that you didn't go first.**

**Me: I did, Grasshead! **

**May: Hey, Anica! Why don't you say it now.**

**Me: fine but you guys so owe me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAUNA! :D**

**Drew: There! Happy?**

**Me: Very. May, do the Disclaimer!**

**May: Okay! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Hahaha, Higher! Higher! Woo-hoo!" A little girl, around the age of five shouted as she ran around a field. She had brunette-hair, sapphire blue eyes and a red bandanna on top of here head. She was wearing a red sundress that reached her knees, she also were red flip-flops. On her hands there was a string attached to the kite, with a Torchic drawing on it, that was flying high in the sky.

From afar, her family watched her as she had her fun, from the picnic blanket they were sitting at.

"Be careful, May!" The young woman called worriedly to her daughter.

The man next to her sigh. "She'll be fine, Caroline, let her have her fun, don't worry," The dark blue-haired man said, trying to relax her wife.

"But Norman, she's my little girl, what if she gets hurt or if a kid starts bullying her?" Caroline asked starting to panic.

"Caroline, if any of that does happen, we will help her, okay? We'll keep our eyes on her so she'll be safe," Norman said and Caroline relaxed.

"Alright," She said before looking at her daughter, then turning to feed her one-year old son, Max, who was looking at his surroundings curiously. "Hey, Max. I have some apple sauce, say ahh," Caroline said taking a bit of the apple sauce in the spoon and giving it to Max who ate it happily. Norman smiled, glad his wife finally relaxed.

Back with May, she kept running around the clearing giggling as she tried to keep the kite high in the sky.

However, the wind picked up, making the kite stir towards the trees that were nearby. May, not noticing kept running with a big smile, that is, until the kite got stuck, making May go back a bit and notice it.

May gasped as she saw her kite in a tree with a tree branch going through it. "M-my kite!" She exclaimed as she started to pull the kite down, without knowing what would happen. Finally, the branch holding the kite snap and landed on the floor breaking into lots of pieces.

May who had hidden behind a tree as the branch fell, ran to the kite that was in the floor with a big hole on it. "Nooo! My kite's ruin," she said holding her kite close and sobbing. She sat on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest keeping the kite close.

"Why are you crying?" An unfamiliar voice said alarming May and making her look up. When she did she saw a boy with green hair and emerald green eyes looking at her weirdly. He seemed to be a year older than her.

"M-my k-kite's broken!" May said sadly as a few tears fell out of her eyes, making the boy's eyes soften a bit and a small smile tug on his lips.

"Let me see," The boy said extending his hands for the kite. May looked at him unsure. "Come on, I don't have all day, you know. My Mommy will call me to go soon."

"I don't know, how do I know you won't take it and leave?" May questioned suspiciously.

"I won't I promise," The boy protested offended. With one more glance, May handed the boy her kite. He took it and motioned for her to follow him, she did and he led her to a Pokemon Center that was a few steps away from where they had been.

Walking inside, the boy led her to the counter where the looked up to see Nurse Joy.

"Oh, hey there, you two! What can I do for you?" Nirse Joy asked kindly.

"Do you have some tap Nurse Joy?" The boy asked and Nurse Joy smiled before handing him the tape.

"May I ask, what you need it for?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Her kite broke," The boy said plainly as he walked away with May trailing behind him.

May looked at him curiously. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"Watch," He exclaimed and May watched as he started to put tape all around her kite making the hole disappear. May's eyes widen as he put the last piece of tape and handed her back her kite. "Done! Here's your kite," He said before walking to the Pokemon center entrance.

May smiled before she looked up and saw him leaving. "Wait!" She screamed, running after her helper.

Once she got out of the Pokemon center she saw him heading back to the field where her family and her had been at. May took off and once she got closed to him, she wrapped her small arms around his waist and hugged him.

He's eyes widen in surprised not having expected her to do that, finally relaxing, he turn around and put his arms around her in an awkward hug.

"Thank you so much! What can I do for you in return?" May asked staring at him with her innocent eyes.

He blushed and looked away. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing," He said not making eyes contact.

"There must be something I can do in return," May said determinately.

"How about you promise that we will meet again in the future," He said with seriousness in his eyes.

"Okay, it's a promise!" May said as a big smile appeared in her face.

"Good, but I have to go, so, see you later," He said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm May Maple!" May said as she watched him.

"Drew Hayden," He replied not turning back as he lifted a hand in good bye.

Smiling to herself, May looked at her fixed kite and noticed something on top of it. Looking closer, May saw a red rose tied by her string.

Still smiling, May knew she had made a new friend.

* * *

**Me: Well, I'm sorry if this stinks, i haven't written in a long time and this is what happened. Still, I hope you all liked it. Happy birthday again, Launa. Hope you had a great day!**

**May: Review Please! **

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
